


Video Call for School

by VanillaChip101



Series: The Clones & Their Vod'ika [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hide and Seek, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Older Brothers, POV Ahsoka Tano, Undercover Missions, video calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101
Summary: When Ahsoka is assigned to an undercover solo mission to go to school, a virus hits, making students learn from home. As the class does a video call, here's what happens.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Clone Troopers, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-5597 | Jesse & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Hardcase & Ahsoka Tano
Series: The Clones & Their Vod'ika [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077455
Comments: 10
Kudos: 196





	Video Call for School

Ahsoka was on the Resolute, sitting at her desk as she set up her holopad for her mission. According to the council, she still had to go through with it because in their words 'they could still find information about what they need.'

As she entered the video call, she muted herself. She knew that something loud was bound to happen, hell, Fives, Hardcase, and Anakin were on the ship and that was asking for trouble. She would've joined in, but she has to do this boring job instead. 

She was just listening to the teacher until he said "Ms. Tano, please unmute yourself."

As she clicked the button, she expected some crash outside. Surprisingly, there was no sound. She sighed in relief. Until her door slammed open.

"Ahsoka, please hide me!" Fives begged as he looked around her room, trying to find a space big enough to hide him. He was wearing his blacks since the whole legion was on R&R for two weeks after their latest mission.

The entire class and the teacher watched with shock. The girls in the class however were looking only at Fives. They didn't know what clones looked like, so they thought he was Ahsoka's brother. And if he was Ahsoka's brother, then he was one good-looking man.

"What are you doing!" Ahsoka hissed at him. In her head, she was secretly glad that something's about to get interesting.

"Hardcase suggested that we all play hide and seek because we were so bored. Turns out the whole legion wants to participate, and now they have to find me. I came here cause I know they wouldn't bother you!" Fives quickly explained. Ahsoka sighed and pointed to her closet. He sent her a grateful smile and a "thank you vod'ika" as hid himself in. Just as he closed the door, her door slammed open again, revealing Anakin, Rex, Hardcase, and Jesse.

"Where is he, Snips?" Anakin grinned ferally as he looked around her room. Everything seemed normal to him. Rex scanned the room, his eyes targeting on her closet. His eyes narrowed in on it when he saw the door shift the slightest inch. The girls in the class took one look at Anakin and the others standing beside him and wondered why Ahsoka was with so many men. None of them looked like togrutas! 

Ahsoka decided to play dumb. "What are you talking about?"

"He's the one who stole your desert last time," Jesse told her, hoping that since he exposed Fives stealing her favorite course of the meal, she would tell them. 

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "I thought it was Skyguy!" 

Anakin's gaze snapped to her as he brought up a hand to his chest in mock offense. "How dare you! You think I would steal anything of yours?"

"You did attempt to steal her dessert before Fives did," Hardcase added. Anakin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I think he's in the closet," Rex cut in, his gaze turning to Ahsoka for confirmation. She grinned savagely as she nodded. A little revenge couldn't ruin her career as a Jedi right? And besides, it wasn't too serious. The class in her holopad watched with interest.

When the four men saw the confirmation, they had identical smiles of maniacal glee. Hardcase and Jesse rushed to the closet, shoving the doors open as Rex and Anakin hauled him out. 

"Fekking hell Ahsoka all I did was steal one dessert from you and this is how you pay me back?" Fives whined as he tried to grab on to the closet door. Ahsoka and the others laughed until he grabbed Ahsoka to take her along. "I'm not going to be taken hostage alone!"

Ahsoka reached to grab on the table to get away from Fives, but he had a tight hold on her arm as he pulled her. She was laughing hard as she tried to stay in her chair. 

"C'mon Ahsoka, take a break," Rex said as he turned to face her with a rare smile plastered on his face.

"It's not like you take breaks either Rexster," Ahsoka teased. Rex rolled his eyes at his nickname. "And besides, I have class," she added, and immediately all the euphoria spilled out of her as she remembered her mission. The boys all suddenly froze and looked at her table, where the recording holopad was sitting. They stared at the video call like deers caught in the headlights. The class stared back. Fives was the first one to scurry towards the door, but they all scrambled after him, realizing that she was in the middle of something important. Ahsoka heard what suspiciously sounded like "kriff kriff kriff kriff."

"Join us later commander!" Hardcase's voice yelled. Thankfully it was faint, so the class didn't catch it. 

She turned back to the now bewildered class. 

"So, what did I miss?"

~

As Ahsoka walked out of her room, she decided that she was hungry after explaining some stuff to the class about the men's "disruption." She found herself in the mess hall, and the first thing she saw was Fives being stuffed into a box in the middle of the mess hall. 

"That's what you get for causing trouble!" Rex yelled. Hardcase was smiling ear to ear as he duct-taped the box closed.

She immediately turned away and walked out of the mess hall, and the last thing she heard was Fives's high-pitched shrieks and curses.


End file.
